1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having first and second operating levers that has a compact arrangement of the first and second operating levers.
2. Background Information
A bicycle control device is usually provided for the rider to manually change gears of the drive train. These control devices are often called a bicycle shifter. Most mechanical bicycle control devices (shifters) use control cables that connects the bicycle control devices to the gear changing devices for shifting. Some bicycle control devices use a single operating lever to perform both upshifting operations and downshifting operations, while other bicycle control devices use a first operating lever to perform upshifting operations and a second operating lever to perform downshifting operations. Also some bicycle control devices integrate braking into one of the operating levers. In the case of a road bicycle with a dropdown handlebar, the bicycle control devices that have a lever for the dual function of shifting and braking are sometimes referred to as a brifter. In some cases, a brake lever that is integrated into to the shifter such that the brake lever has the dual function. Examples of brake/shift operating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,675 to Nagano (assigned to Shimano, Inc), U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683 to Romano (assigned to Campagnolo) and U.S. Publication Patent No. 2007-0012137 to Dal Pra′ (assigned to Campagnolo).